


Barstone whatever happens, happens

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: A collection of Barstone's beginnings





	1. How it happened

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J Leigh Stone for Editing/ making it better

Rafael was sitting in Fornili's, alone. He thought back to two months earlier to that afternoon when he had told Olivia that she had brought color into his life. Other than Olivia no one came; not Fin, not Rollins, and especially not Sonny, after Rafael made him swear he wouldn't. Raf counted his drinks, thinking he might do something stupid when,

"Barba."

He looked over to see Jack McCoy’s newest shiny toy, Ben Stone's kid,

"Stone."

Peter sat beside him ordering himself a bourbon.

"Are the SVU detectives this annoying all the time?"

Raf nodded and took a big breath and exhaled. He shook his head at the pain of not being able to work with them still being fresh.

"They can be.." Raf looked over at him.

"Especially Carisi." Stone said.

Raf smiled at the thought of Carisi when he was trying to play lawyer during cases when he should’ve been playing cop.

"Sometimes."

"Jack told me you two are dating."

‘Of course, he did’. Thought Raf...

"I broke it off before my trial started."

"Why?"

"I guess, I just thought it would be easier for both of us if I went to jail." Raf took a gulp of his drink, and took a deep breath before he then said,

"But, I also think it worked in my favor anyway”

"Oh yeah,” Peter asked, with his head down, eyes looking into his bourbon.

“Why’s that?”

Raf looked at him, eyed his body, smiled,

and said:

"Because after my trial ended, all I could think about was you."

“Me?” Peter asked, blushing slightly, but not looking at all, not even a little, in Raf’s direction.

“Yes, Peter, as a matter of fact. There’s something about you. I don’t know what exactly, but there’s something there alright..” After saying this Raf turned back to his scotch and took a nice long drink, stroking the glass where a small amount of the tawny liquid remained.

Peter was quiet for a moment, but he had a boyish grin on his face, the rose-colored blush remained

“So what do you think Ben Stone’s son? You want to get out of here?” Raf asked,

“What?” Peter asked rather stunned. I mean, he was flattered at Raf’s initial comments about being interested, but “action?” That was something else entirely, and completely unexpected. He was taken aback and had to put his thoughts together quickly as his body was starting to do it for him.

Raf leaned over to Peter just close enough so the blond haired man could hear him over the ballgame on the television in the bar. “Do you want to go back to my place and fuck?” Raf asked, bluntly... Emphasis on the word “fuck”, of course...

Peter finished his bourbon with one last gulp and still not looking at Rafael asked unsurely.

"Are you sure?”

“Yes. I was sure the minute you came in here and sat by my side, but are you?” Raf asked as the men faced each other, finally. 

“Barba, exactly how drunk are you?”

“A little...enough, I guess...but not too much to not know exactly what I want...when I want it.”

Peter stood and took a deep breath. He went to finish his drink but realizing it was gone, looked at the little bit of scotch left in Raf’s glass. He grabbed it and drank it down watching Barba watch him out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t a site he would soon forget. Barba’s perfect emerald eyes were growing darker with lust by the second. He had heard Barba was a guy you couldn’t really say no to. He was also a straight-to-the-point kinda guy as well, so Peter figured that this was, as Barba had put it “exactly” what and who he wanted... Peter picked up his jacket from the chair, and Raf did the same, and they both headed out. On the way to Raf’s apartment, Peter had a chance to really get to know the ‘real’ Rafael Barba, and when they got to Raf’s building, Raf walked him into the elevator with a hand on the small of Peter’s back.

Once they were in Raf’s apartment, Raf took his and Peter’s coats and Jackets.

Peter turned toward Raf, Raf kissed him. Raf didn’t waste any time removing both their shirts. They both stood there looking at each other, Peter made the first move shocking Raf as he kissed him.

“Bedroom?” Raf whispered.

“Yeah.” Peter said, touching all over Rafael’s body.

Raf turned them, playfully pushing Peter into his bedroom, Raf’s hands were working, unbuttoning Peter’s pants, and Peter returned the favor. Raf pushed Peter onto the bed, and Peter settled himself on his back up near Raf’s headboard. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. He was so happy to be with Rafael, it was just hitting him that he was where he was. Raf sat beside him getting the lube out of his nightstand along with a condom. He leaned over and kissed Peter passionately. Peter took Raf’s tongue happily and moaned over and over. His erection was aching through his underwear to be touched. Raf saw that Peter was starting to move around on the bed and with a devilish smirk he said,

“A little eager are we?”

Peter just smiled and nodded, blushing again...an odd thing - ‘I can’t believe I’m blushing like this!’ he thought to himself. Then he grabbed Raf and kissed him hard, devouring his mouth and, sucking on his tongue causing Raf to drop the lube for a moment. Raf’s hand then went down to stroke Peter through the thin cloth of his underwear which Raf quickly rolled down and threw them to the floor. Taking his mouth from Peter’s for just a moment, he looked down at Peter’s desire and knew he didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“Are you ready for me, Peter? I’ve been wanting for this for a long time now.” Raf said as he stroked the inside of Peter’s left thigh causing Peter to let out a big sigh.

“Rafael I want you, right now.” Peter said as he put his hand in between Raf’s legs to find his substantial bulge growing harder and harder in his hand. 

Peter had seen Barba in court, and he couldn’t help but notice that he was, well...well hung, but now he was actually getting both excited and a little anxious when he realized just how large Rafael was. Raf rolled the condom on himself, then covered himself with lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and starting rubbing Peter’s entrance eliciting some moans and sighs from Peter. Then he lay down next to him and started, spreading it inside of him with a finger, then added another finger to stretch him well. Peter was moaning, and grabbing at Raf and the two men were kissing, nipping at each other playful as Rafael made sure Peter would be comfortable. He knew he was a lot to handle for some. Slowly, Raf settled himself between Peter’s legs, as he hooked them over his hips and while looking at Peter, with his cock in his hand, he bent down and kissed Peter sweetly, and then bit his lower lip and said,

“Are you still sure that you want all of me, Peter Stone?” He had a wicked smile on his face.

“Oh yes, Rafael Barba I definitely want all of you now!.” Peter said with a big, needy grin.

Raf slowly pushed into Peter but stopped when he felt some resistance.

“Jesus you're so fucking tight. How long since you last--?”.

Suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed, Peter started to squirm a little and said: “It’s been a while, I have to admit.” Peter said.

“We can take it slow, OK? I don’t want to hurt you.” Raf pulled out, and slowly pushed back in, but not completely.

“Is that better?”

“Yes, Oh God, Rafael...that feels, fucking great! Keep going like that and I won’t last long at all.” Peter said. Sweat starting to form on his body, as he grabbed Raf’s ass pushing him further inside him

Raf pulled out almost completely, and then pushed back in while rolling his hips. Raf did this a couple more times as Peter’s moans increased.

“Rafael, I’m not going to last much longer....” Peter was breathing heavier, and heavier, as Raf was thrusting harder and harder.

“Me neither,” Raf repeated in the same tone, pulling him in for a kiss, not breaking the rhythm the two had found.

Raf pulled back and pushed in again, a different sound of pleasure escaped from Peter as Raf hit Peter’s prostate, again and again. The third time he hit it, Peter came, all over himself and Raf, as he called out Raf’s name over and over. Soon after, Raf said,

“Fuck Peter!! I’m coming! I’m coming!” Peter pulled Raf tighter and further into him so he could get the greatest pleasure. Raf cried out his name and when he finished coming inside of Peter, Peter pulled Raf to him and kissed his sweat-soaked face, pushing the hair out of his eyes. Raf was smiling, panting still, but then kissed Peter’s lips softly, then pushed his lips apart snaking his tongue around his lovers.

A few minutes later, Raf rolled over and, threw the condom away in the trash can beside his bed. He rolled back over next to Peter, both of them still breathing hard. Rafael pulled the covers up over the two of them, and Peter moved closer to him, laying his head on Raf’s shoulder. As their breathing was finally returning to normal, and right before Raf was about to kiss him goodnight, Peter said to him,

“I guess all those things people say about you are true after all, huh?…”

Raf let out a big sigh and quizzically asked,

“Oh yeah... what have people being saying about me, mi amor?”

“Oh, just something to the effect of: “That Barba. He’s such a talented, pompous prick. I bet he’s fucking great at everything he does.”

As soon as it left Peter’s lips, Raf couldn’t stop laughing, and neither could Peter until they both fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	2. The Aftermath

Liv hasn't seen Barba in weeks since he left the DA's office, now sitting here with Fin, Rollins, Carisi, and Stone was somewhere after dropping off their drinks.

"Where did Stone go?" Liv asked when she realized he was gone.

"I don't know," Carisi said, downing his drink, looking around.

"What the fuck..." Fin said.

Liv. Amanda and Carisi looked in the same direction as Fin.

Stone had sat beside Rafael, Raf was smiling at Peter, his arm across Peter's chair.

"When did that happen?" Liv asked.

"You wouldn't think of those two," Rollins said looking at Carisi.

"You okay Carisi?" Liv asked, knowing Raf had broken up with him when his trail started.

Carisi got up and walked out, catching Raf's eye.

Peter saw Carisi look at Raf as he walked passed them, Raf watching him too.

"Think he's still upset?" Raf asked taking a drink, looking at his boyfriend.

"If he is, he doesn't show it at work." Peter smiled.

"Can we go back to your place?" Raf asked when he saw the rest of SVU.

Peter saw this.

"You can't run from them forever, Rafa."

"I know, let's get out of here," Raf said pressing a kiss to Peter's lips.

They got up, Raf placing a 100 dollar bill, telling the bartender to put it on the squad tab. They went home without saying or waving at the SVU squad.

Olivia, Rollins, and Fin watched as Carisi walked out of the bar, seeing how Carisi looked at Rafael. Raf looked at Sonny, then Carisi left. They watched Stone say something, Raf replied as he got up kissed Stone's lips, threw cash down, waved at them and they left. 

"At least they paid." Fin said. 

Liv and Amanda nodded. All three watched as they walked out. 

"I always thought Carisi and Barba would end up together, guess I was wrong." Fin said. 

"They were, Raf broke it off when he went to trial," Olivia said. 

Raf and Peter walked home, it was getting warmer outside, better than the Raf had walked away from the DA's office and SVU. Raf had Peter's hand in his as they made their way back to his apartment. Once inside Peter made each of them another drink as Raf sat on the couch. Peter brought Raf's scotch and himself a bourbon. They sat on the couch beside each other, both taking sips. Raf down his after a minute, sitting the glass on the table. Raf lent back, Peter followed, laying his head on Raf's shoulder. 

"You want to go to bed?" Peter asked, looking up at his lover.

"Yeah, but can we sit here for a minute? Please." 

"Whatever you want, Rafa." Peter smiled.

Peter wrapped his arms around Raf's stomach. Raf threw his arm around Peter's shoulder, pulling him in closer. 

"Still can't believe it's been almost a month since we got together and you almost sent me to prison all in one day." 

Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, not my best moment."

"No, it wasn't." Raf smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Rafael thought it was time to go see the squad. Peter was working with them now, so it was a win-win for Rafael see his boyfriend and his old squad. Peter had told him, he was going down there to get caught up on their case.

“Are you sure?” Raf asked.

“Yeah, unless you're not ready?”

“I think I am.”

“Well, come on down when you get off lunch, and I’ll get Liv to order your favorite from whatever place they get it from.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Love you, Rafa.”

“Love you too, babe.”

Lunch came quickly, and Raf texted Peter to tell him he was on his way down. When he got there, the bullpen was empty with the exception of Peter who was sitting at the round table, making notes.

“Hi,” Raf said.

Peter looked up and smiled.

“Hey! Liv went to get lunch. Fin, Rollins, and Carisi are out doing, well...you know whatever they’re doing.” Peter shrugged.

Raf nodded and sat down beside him, giving him a kiss.

“Hey, Rafa!” Liv said

Raf turned his head towards her and smiled.

“Liv. How are you?”

“Good, and you?”

“Wonderful! Hows Noah?”

“Okay. He still asks about Sheila and has been wondering where you’ve been?”

“I need to come to one of his ball games one of these days.”

“He only has three more. Then it will be the end of the season.”

“Oh, well if you give me the time and place I’ll be there.” Raf smiled.

“Okay, I will.” Liv put the food on the table, then Raf sat back down beside Peter. Liv went to her office to get something.

“You two always like that?” Peter asked Rafael.

“For the last six years, minus the first four to five months we worked together. Why? Jealous?”

“No. She calls me Peter, but other than that we don’t have the connection like the two of you do.”

“It’ll come. She didn’t call me Rafa until last year.” Raf said.

“Barba!”

Raf turned and saw Fin shouting at him. Amanda was standing there as well.

“Hey, guys!”

Liv came back out and everyone sat down and ate together.

“Where’s Carisi?” Raf asked.

“On his way. He told me he had an errand to run.” Amanda said.

Olivia nodded.

Amanda, Liv, and Fin looked at each other then at the other two guys at the table. Raf noticed first,

“What is it, guys? Cat got your tongues?”

“Just trying to figure out how you’re doing without actually asking?” Amanda said.

“I’m pretty good...more content than I’ve ever been since I started with SVU.” Rafa smiled looking over at Peter.

Sonny walked in about this time. He was deep in conversation on his cell phone.

“Yeah Bella, I know, I’m on my way.” he said, handing something to Olivia.

“Everything okay, Carisi?”

Carisi looked at Raf, then Peter, and then finally at Liv.

“No, Bella’s in the hospital. I know little...just that she’s scared.”

“Okay go. We got you covered,”

“Thanks, Lieu.”

Carisi ran off, leaving Liv, Fin, and Amanda looking at Peter and Rafael, Peter looked at Rafael,

“What are you looking at?”

Peter smiled and went back to work, or more to the point pretended to. Rafa’s phone pinged, Rafa looked at it, frowned a bit, and took a big bite of his burger.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.

“Aaaah! just my case!”

“The six month and ten month old... mom’s pregnant, and she gets high on whatever she can score?”

“Yeah, Brooklyn PD picked her up again, got to go make sure they settle the kids with the right supervision.” Raf got up, kissed him goodbye, saying bye to Olivia, Amanda, and Fin then he was gone.

“You do realize if you hurt him, that the three of us, including Carisi, will kick your ass from here to New Jersey, right?” Liv warned getting up and going into her office.  
Peter got wide-eyed and looked at Fin and Amanda,

“What she said.” said Fin...

Later that night….

“By the way babe, your squad threatened me after you left today.”

Raf chuckled,

“Oh yeah? So they’re still my squad, huh?” Raf smiled and laid his head on Peter’s chest, feeling his arms around him.

“You know what I mean.” Peter said rubbing his back.

Raf chuckled.

“They’re not lying, either.”

“I know.” Peter whispered kissing Raf’s head,

Both fell asleep in minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Rafael Barba was content for the first time in a long time. His cases were all good, and he was getting justice for kids like Noah and Drew. His boyfriend wasn’t overbearing, and he was making headway in SVU. They were content living in their new 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment that they had just bought, and his mother, well... He loved her so, but she was a work in progress. His mother didn’t understand why he did what he did, why he dumped Sonny. She keeps on asking him why he’s sleeping with the so-called ‘enemy’ who almost sent him to prison, did take his job from him. He and Peter were getting ready to go to some charity event that Olivia wanted them both to go to. Rafael wasn’t sure at first, considering that the entire squad, Chief Dodds, and District Attorney Jack McCoy would be there as well. Though he didn’t really take issue with McCoy...he actually held quite a lot of respect for the man. Raf finally did get a weeks worth of rest in God knows how long, since he came to Manhattan SVU. He wound up getting a boyfriend and a new outlook on life out of the whole mess, for which he was grateful for.

“What’s wrong Rafa?” Peter asked.

“Nothing, just thinking about what to say to McCoy and Dodds when we see them.” Raf said

“Just say the truth, that your content; that you're loving your new job, and that your new younger boyfriend is taking very good care of you.” Peter smirked.

“Yeah, but what will McCoy and Dodds think of you dating a baby killer?” Raf asked.

“You're not a baby killer. You did what you thought was right, and besides, what they think is none of our business. Plus, what are they going to think of you when they find out you're fucking the guy who almost sent you to prison?” Peter said, putting his hand lightly on Raf’s shoulder for only the slightest bit of a second, but just long enough.

“Good point, Peter.” Raf nodded, with a knowing smile

“Where’s the Rafael Barba, Olivia’s always talking about? The guy who let a crazy man strangle him with his own belt? The guy she spoke about before the Householders came barreling in, to fuck everything up??”

“He died the same night Drew did, but he is slowly coming back. I don’t know if he’ll ever be fully back, though, to be honest....”

“Would the old Rafael go to Noah’s baseball games?”

“Probably not.”

“And when you went the other day, wasn’t he really happy to see you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he really was.”

“And wouldn’t he go tonight and not give a damn about what anyone, no matter who they were, thought of him?”

Raf looked down at his feet.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, babe.”

Peter smiled.

“You only care about what certain people think of you, right?”

“Like the rest of the world, Peter, of course I only care about what certain people think. Mainly Olivia, and then the rest of the squad. Well, then Noah, of course.”

“Wait! You’re putting Liv and Noah before me?” Peter scowled, and then frowned.

“You have to understand, I’ve known them longer,and Liv and I are good friends... at least I would like to think we still are.”

Peter nodded. 

“I understand. Can we go now? I want to show off my handsome boyfriend.”

Raf smirked, and kissed him.

“And yeah, to everyone else there...well: ‘To hell with them!’” Raf exclaimed after he broke the kiss.

Peter smiled sweetly, and kissed him. They got to the charity and they checked their coats, then went to find the others. They quickly spotted Olivia and Fin, they walked up.

“Hey, Rafa.” Liv smiled giving him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, Liv.” Raf returned the kiss.

Soon after they found their seats and were seated, with Amanda, and Sonny joining them. They talked and joked, Sonny and Raf talked Law school as always. Peter heard a certain song and turned toward Rafael.

“Wanna dance?”

Rafael looked at him, listened to the song, when he realized it was, Far Away by Nickelback, the song they danced to on their first date, he smiled and said,

“Oh yeah, this one for sure, Peter!”

Peter got up, put his hand out for him, Raf smiled and grabbed it and the two lovers made their way to the dance floor. Olivia, Fin, Sonny, and Amanda realized how content, relaxed and happy Raf was, and Olivia looked over at Sonny, as he watched Rafael and Peter.

“You okay, Carisi?”

“I think so, he’s seems happy looks like it too.” Sonny said still looking at them.

The song finished, and Peter and Rafael both looked upset as they came and sat down. Fin was getting drinks, and Liv could tell something was wrong.

“What’s up, guys?”

“Jack, and Dodds saw us, came over and basically said ‘Barba you need to get out’ but that I could stay.” Peter said.

“They must have meant it because here they come.” Sonny said taking a gulp of his beer.

The others looked to see the two men walking towards their table.

“Liv, why did you have to invite those two?” Raf asked, as he looked at the two men and back at who he hoped was still his best friend.

“I didn’t, Rafa! They heard about it, and actually, I told both of them, and I believe that Peter asked them as well, to leave you alone if you chose to come.”

Raf nodded, and looked down he still had trouble dealing with people head on unless he was fighting for one of kids in his cases. He felt Peter’s hand on his leg.

“Barba, I would have figured you wouldn’t be coming to these things anymore because of what happened in February, and you moving back to Family Court in Brooklyn.” Dodds said.

“Or that we wouldn’t see SVU’s new hotshot DA with a baby killer like yourself, in a public setting. What will people think?” McCoy raised an eyebrow at Peter.

“Olivia invited both of us here.” Raf said.

“Personally, I don’t give a damn what people think! Rafael knows what he did was wrong. He answered for it, and the jury found him not guilty. He’s still trying to make amends with everyone involved, not to mention, his own family, friends, as well as himself. Enough is enough with the intimidation from the two of you!” Peter said raising his voice only slightly, but enough so it was heard by exactly who was supposed to hear it. No one really saw, but he was holding and gave a slight squeeze to Rafa’s hand.

“I suggest to you Barba, that you get out of here. Press is still talking about a certain DA baby killer.” Dodds said.

“Dodds Jack? There a problem?” Fin came back, siting the drinks down.“Might I suggest you back off Barba a tad? Especially you Chief...,, Maybe I need to remind you about that little secret you kept from Liv when Noah was missing?”

That peaked Rafael’s interest.

“What secret, detective?” Raf asked.

“The Chief here was looking to fill Liv’s spot on our team because he wasn’t sure she would come back after what happened with Sheila and Noah.”

Olivia was shocked to say the least. Raf could tell by her face and her body language. Peter was even shocked.

“Hey! In my defense, I didn’t know if the Lieutenant was coming back!! I had to protect the squad! She went through something traumatic, and I didn’t know how she would do. You all forget, but I have a job to do just like the rest of you!” Dodds snapped.

“She came back from Lowell Harris, and she came back from Lewis what on earth would make you think she wouldn’t come back from this??!!!” Raf shot back and Liv visibility flinched.

“Sorry Liv.” Raf wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm.

“It’s okay, Rafa.”

Peter smiled at the two best friends, looking at McCoy.

“You should know, that the way it actually went down, right..I mean we’re all coming clean here, so, why not?” Everyone kind of just looked and waiting for Peter to speak again, although Jack McCoy, being Jack McCoy started to speak but it was too late, as Peter continued

“You said there would be an opportunity in the DA’s office before they even caught this case before ANY of this would have or even COULD have happened, isn’t that right Jack?”

Raf looked at Peter. He was stunned, to say the least.

“Yeah Rafa, I should have told you sooner, but yeah...he offered me your job the day before you went into that hospital room. He thought you might go off the deep end, said it would be a great opportunity for me to come in and clean up ‘the mess’.”

Raf looked at McCoy with more rage than he had felt in a long while,

“So you wanted me out?? That’s why you came in that night? The night I told you about my father? You have got to be kidding me??”

Jack chuckled, and looked over at Peter. McCoy was not at all thrilled.

“Yes, we both did and it worked didn’t it?” Dodds said, chest puffed out.

Olivia looked at Raf then at Peter, who was just as pissed as she was. Raf looked down, he looked like a small child sitting there, like he had just got caught for doing something horribly wrong. He leaned on Peter, his face hiding in Peter’s shoulder whispering,

“I wanna go now.”

“Let’s go, if you want to Raf. We could go to Fornili’s if you don’t want to go home.”

Raf smiled.

“Liv, sidebar?” Raf asked.

“Just us or everyone?” Liv asked, smiling.

“You mean after all these years we get to sit in on a sidebar?” Sonny smirked.

Olivia chuckled.

They all headed to Forlini’s together in a couple of cabs. Once there, Anthony looked genuinely happy to see them and proceeded to make all of their favorite drinks.

“Scotch neat, red Cabernet for the Lieutenant.” Anthony said with a smile.

“I’ve missed you, Anthony.” Raf smiled as they sat down.

Anthony said,

“I remember Mr. Barba. First one’s on me!” He brought theirs out first, then the squads, then finally, Peter’s.

“Hungry?” Anthony asked. 

“Not tonight.” Olivia said, waving him off with a silent, ‘Thank you’.

“I’ll be around. Just holler, if you need anything.” Anthony left

“I will.” Raf smiled as he left them.

The squad and Peter watched as Raf and Liv went to their booth, they joined them listening to them talk, and laugh. Olivia handed Raf her phone when she called Noah to tell him goodnight.

“Uncle Rafa!”

“Mi amigo! How are you?” Raf smiled as he spoke to Noah.

“Did mommy tell you I have a game Saturday?”

“Yes, I was going to try to come if you want me to?”

“Please?!!!!” Noah begged.

Raf chuckled as he looked at Liv, shaking his head.

“I will, if you’re good for mommy and get in bed, and make sure Eddie doesn’t eat all the ice cream.”

Okay, night Rafa.”

“Night Noah.”

Raf handed Liv back the phone.

In a little while they all exchanged “Goodnight’s” and everyone went home. Once home, Raf got undressed and got into bed, covers covering him from the waist down. Peter finished brushing his teeth, got in bed, and kissed him.

“Tonight was mostly fun, um...maybe not!.” Peter said, trying to keep the mood somewhat light.

“Yeah.” Raf tried to turn away, but Peter stopped him.

“I’m sorry for what McCoy and Dodds did. I’ll talk to Jack tomorrow, and I’m sure Liv will talk to Dodds, as much as she can, I’m guessing.”

“It’s okay. It’s not really my world anymore for the most part. I just have to not let it get to me.”

“No it’s not, but it’s not okay either for anyone to treat you like an asshole either hon. You’ve put yourself through enough of that to last a lifetime, it’s time for you..for us, I hope anyway... to be happy.” Peter said, snuggling up to spoon with Raf.

“I am happy, Peter. I love my job. Oh... I really do. I love it more than SVU if I’m telling the truth. I’m also happy I found someone.” Raf smiled, and laughed a bit. It felt good after the night they’d had. He turned back around, kissing Peter warmly.

They both laid there, looking at each other.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“About what?” Peter asked.

 

“That Jack came to you, offering you my job before everything happened.” Rafa said, looking at their hands.

“I wasn’t, then I fell for you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Please forgive me.”

Raf smiled.

“I’m kinda happy, it work out this way. I was getting burned out, anyway. I’m just happy I found love again.”

“I'm just sorry for what they put you through and continuing to put you through. Love you.”

“Love you too, Peter.” Raf kissed him.

They got cuddled together, with Rafa’s head on Peter’s chest, and Peter’s arms wrapped around him, tightly. They would have been fine to stay that way forever...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Raf woke, Peter was already up and getting dressed. He had a big case to win with SVU and Raf, well nothing but paperwork unless a new case came in which he hoped not, but it always happened. He watched as Peter walked back into the bedroom on the phone. 

“Okay Liv, okay I’ll be there ASAP.” 

Peter hung up.

“What’s up?” Raf asked. 

“Everything, they found a pimp and dozen’s of underage girls, all runaways.” 

Raf saw how stressed Peter looked. Raf caught his hands in his,

“Honey?? Mi Amado just breathe, take a second before Liv starts briefing you, and take it one step at a time.” Raf smiled and looked into his eyes.

“They want you back.” Peter said, he walked over sitting beside him on the bed. 

Raf was puzzled. 

“Who Liv? The squad?” 

“Everybody, Liv, the squad, former victims who have friended current victims, quiet a few judges, Rita Calhoun, John Buchanan, Dworkin, even McCoy, Dodds is gone.” 

Rafael was stunned. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Peter asked, looking at him. 

“I thought you wanted to stay, especially after after Pam.” 

“I did, but it’s getting too much, no offense, but I don’t see how you stay there for six years before you decided to leave.” 

“Well, the Householders and my dad had a big part of that.” Raf said. 

“But if Drew didn’t happened, if that case didn’t happen. You would still be with SVU?” 

“Probably, might have took a long vacation to Cuba for two or three weeks.” Raf lean against him, his head on Peter’s shoulder, running his hand up and down on his arm into his hand squeezing it. 

Peter squeezed back, kissing his hair. 

“Do you really want to give up SVU?” Raf asked, his head still buried in Peter’s shoulder.

Raf lifted his head when Peter didn’t answer.

Peter nodded his head yes.

“Do they really want me back or do you see it as a way out?” Raf asked.

“I really want out.” Peter said, tears in his eyes.

“Everytime, I see a victim I think of Pam.” 

“I know, everytime I see Noah I think of Drew.” 

“What do you want Rafi?” 

“I don’t know, going back to SVU would be a dream come true, I just don’t want to go back and get run down again.” Raf sighed, leaning back against the bed. 

Peter nudged his legs apart, settling himself between them. 

“How about you give it a trail run, if McCoy will let you? We could divide the case load, each case however you want? Then if you think you can mentally handle it, more?” 

Raf looked at him, smiled and nodded. 

“How long have you got?” Raf asked, running his hand along Peter’s ass and squeezing it.

“Not long.” Peter groaned and pouted. 

Raf chuckled.

They both got up and got ready,

“I’ll go talk to SVU, you McCoy.” Peter said.

“Okay, I’ll meet back at your office…”

“Your office.”

“Your office and fill me in, if Jack let’s me back in.” 

Peter nodded. 

They both got ready, walked together to the precinct. Peter stopped Raf. 

“Good luck with McCoy.” He squeezed Raf’s hand, Raf returned it.

“Thank you. Try not not to let this case upset you.” Raf whispered. 

“I’ll try.” Peter smiled and kissed him. 

Raf returned the kiss, after he broke it he leant his head against Peter’s. 

“Okay I got to go. I’ll text you when I’m out.” 

“You want to tell the squad?”

“Yes.” 

Peter nodded and stole one more kiss. They went their separate ways. Once Raf made it to McCoy’s office, Jack half smiled at him. 

“Barba.”

“McCoy.” 

“Okay, I’m assuming your boy toy told you that Lieutenant Benson, former victims, current victims, over half the judges, even Rita Calhoun and John Buchanan want you back because Stone doesn’t put up a fight like you do.” 

“He said that everyone wants me back.” 

“I’m prepared to wipe everything off your record, a clean slate. But if you ever pull something like you did with the Householders again, I’ll make sure your license is gone and the Bar Association applies every financial sanction it can. You won’t just be unemployed you’ll be penniless. 

“I’m already disbarred, aren’t I? How can you fix that?” Raf asked curious. 

“Well technically you aren’t, since you were acquitted. You can come back, I told you that you could stay that night I found you walking after you said goodbye to the Lieutenant.” Jack said. 

Raf was quiet for a few minutes. 

“Do you want to come home to SVU Rafael?” 

“On a trail basic first, I want SVU back but I want to make sure I can handle it.” 

“What about Stone?” 

“Peter? He wants to give it up, he’s been wanting to since Pam died. He said he would stay on until I think I can handle it.” 

“Okay, you can try but it will be like it was with you and Detective Carisi everyone will be watching you two closely.” Jack said. 

“Thank you so much, sir.” Raf smiled and shook McCoy’s hand.

“You’re welcome.”  
As Raf left he coul  
d feel something lift off him, something that’s been there since he left Liv standing in front of the courthouse. He texted Peter, to see if he could call him, without interrupting him. He got his answer with Peter calling him,

“How did it go?” Peter whispered.

“Good, I can come back. Why are you whispering?” 

“The squad is around.” 

Raf chuckled.

“I’m guessing you're still at the precinct?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay I’ll be there in a few. I want to tell them.” Raf said. 

“Okay, love you bye.”

Peter hung up, and Raf made it down there, thinking about how to tell everyone he was back. He got an idea, getting off the elevator and walking into the bullpen like he used to looking for Liv, when he saw her and she saw him. 

“Tell me you got something?” Raf asked coming over to the board where Liv, Peter, Carisi, Amanda, and Fin were.  
Fin, Liv, Amanda, and Sonny looked at him like he had three heads. 

“We can’t discuss cases with you Rafa, you know that.” 

“You need to, because I might be second chair.” Raf said, seating beside Peter. 

Liv looked at him stunned. 

“You know something I don’t know.” She asked the two men. 

“I’m second chair Liv, as of right now, but eventually main chair.” Raf smirked.

“When did this happen?” Sonny asked.

“Just a few minutes ago, Jack gave me my old job back.” 

Everyone looked at Peter. 

“I’m stepping down, once Rafa makes sure he can handle it.”

Everyone just nodded, and started going over the info they had so far for the case. Peter was confused, he figured everyone especially Liv would be happy to have Rafa back. He looked over at Raf, seeing sadness in his eyes. He could tell they were treating him differently already. Later that night, as they lay in bed, Peter brought it up,

“They were treating you different wasn’t they?”

“A little, like they did when I first became their DA a little colder.” Raf sighed.

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I blame Jack McCoy for this whole mess.” Raf kissed him.

Raf snuggled closer to Peter, both falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks past, and the squad started to realize Rafael wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He was winning cases left and right, everything seemed full circle with Rafael and SVU. The only thing missing was his and Liv’s bond. One evening Raf asked Liv for a sidebar, she surprising accepted going to Forlini’s. After ordering a scotch and a Cabernet they each took a few sips before Raf looked at her, 

“What’s up Liv?” 

Liv looked at him like she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“For the last 4 months that I worked with you, I ask you to get drinks or dinner after a case. When Peter came you and him went and got drinks whenever there was a case. Is it because of Sonny? Because you thought I should spend time with him? Now the first time after the trial, I ask you after I left him and I’m with Peter you say yes?” 

“Mostly because you shut me out, left me standing in the cold, left Carisi without a second thought.” Liv said bitterly.

Raf’s bottom lip quivered.

“I thought I was going to prison, Liv. I didn’t want Sonny to wait for me, he deserved and still deserves better.” Raf looked down at his glass. 

“So you slept with my DA, the one who prosecuted and replaced you?” Liv asked. 

“I was going through something very bad Liv, everybody needs somebody, Peter found me in here. I was a little drunk, but I wasn’t enough to want to sleep with him that night. It was the first time in a while that I had a slept a full 8 hours without any interruptions. To be honest after I left, I really realized how exhausted mentally and physically I was.” Raf looked at her.

Liv smiled, patting his arm, getting up to leave. He reached out grabbing her arm, she looked back at him.

"I want things back the way it was, before Liv, I miss my friend, you as the Queen to my Rook.” 

Liv laughed, sitting back down, Anthony handed him another scotch and her a Cabernet. They talked for about an hour then both got up to leave, Raf helping Liv with her coat they walked out, walking down the street together for a while. 

“So…. we are good, right?” Raf looked at her as they stopped.

“We’re good Rafa.” Liv said, kissing his cheek, looking at him.

“He takes care of you?” 

“He does Liv.”

“Okay if he ever quits tell me so I can kick his ass.” 

Raf chuckled, and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks for looking out for me.”

“You do it for Noah and I.”

Raf nodded, before walking off. Raf made it home, walking into the apartment. After dinner, Raf sat in his study doing paperwork, he felt Peter’s hands on his shoulders massaging them.

“How was work and drinks with Liv?” 

“Good, she got off what was on her chest, everything is better.” Raf said, rolling his head.

Peter lean down, kissing his neck, 

“What you want to do now?” Peter raised an eyebrow as Raf looked at him. 

Raf smirked, grabbing his hand, and pulling his hand into their bedroom, slamming the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Raf and Peter laid there in bed, they were panting Peter looked at Raf and smirked. 

“What?” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” 

Raf moved to get up, Peter putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” he whispered, as he pick up Peter’s hand and kissed it.

He got up, went to the bedroom, coming back to lay beside Peter. They laid there for a while, both falling asleep. Peter woke first, panicking when he saw it was 10, then calm when he realized it was Saturday. He looked over at Raf watching his sleep until he woke, Peter smiled at him when Raf opened his eyes,

“Morning.” 

“Morning, Sleepy head.” Peter laughed. 

“What time is it?” 

“10ish. What you want to do today.” 

“Let’s get brunch, then maybe take a walk if it’s nice?” 

They both got up, going to their favorite pasty place. After 2 pasties and 2 cups of coffee, they walked to the park. As they walked, Raf heard a voice yelling

“Uncle Rafa!”

Raf looked around then down when a body collide with his front.

“Hi mi amigo! What are you doing?” Raf smiled.

“Baseball!” Noah said excited.

Raf chuckled, looking over at Peter who was smiling. 

“Where’s your Mami?” He asked.

“I’m here.” Liv said walking up to them.  
Raf smiled, then looked at Noah.

“You want me to help you?” Raf asked.

“Shouldn’t it be the former baseball player Raf.” Peter chuckled.

“Maybe but we have this thing going for 2 years now haven’t we Noah?” 

“Si tenemos tio Rafa.” Noah said.

“Vamos amigo mio!” Raf said.

Raf grab Liv’s glove and they were gone.

“Can we talk while we watch? Liv asked.

Peter nodded. 

They both walked to a bench sitting. 

“How is he?” Liv asked. 

“Rafael? Okay as far as I know. He stressed, but he says not as bad before everything happened. Is he acting different of work?” 

“No, he’s just the same ole Barba we all know and love sass and big brass…”

“Ego?” Peter said. 

Liv chuckled and nodded, she then got a serious look on her face.

“If you hurt him...:”

“You, Fin, and Rollins going to hunt me down and kicking my ass.”

“Along with Carisi.” 

“I have a feeling Carisi alreadys wants to.”

“Carisi just worries about Rafa even though everything happened, Sonny still cares for him.” 

The boys came running about that time, 

“So Peter is Liv telling you about my bad kid skill?”

“No Rafa, I told him you were always good with Noah, even when you held him like a ticking time bomb. That you and Noah are very close.” 

“I hope we are, are we mi amigo?” Raf asked Noah looking at him. 

“Si uncle Rafa!”

“Noah, let’s go and let uncle Rafa and Peter go on their way.”

Peter saw how sad Noah looked when she said. He looked at Raf, and found him looking sad pleading with him. Peter nodded and looked at Noah, 

“How about we stop for dinner, then maybe uncle Rafa can talk your mom into getting ice cream.” 

Noah eyes lit up at dinner with his uncle Rafa and ice cream. 

“Pleaseeeee Mami?” Noah asked. 

“If Rafa and Peter is okay with it.”

They all headed to the diner, which also had ice cream. After a few hours Noah and Liv went home, Peter and Raf walked back to their place. 

Later that night

Peter and Raf laid in bed, Raf was reading a book, running his finger’s Peter’s hair, Peter had his head against his chest. 

“How are you?” Peter asked.

Raf looked at him funny. 

“I mean after reconnecting with everyone having your old life back?”

“Amazing.”

Peter nodded.

Raf could tell Peter was worried about something.

Raf kissed his head,

“Peter just because I’m getting somewhat my old life back, I still need you.” 

“I know, Raf.” 

“I mean it.”

“I know, I just don’t want to lose someone I love, again.” Peter said, kissing him. 

“You’ll never lose me, mi amor. Love you.” Raf kissed him. 

They both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Raf got up and started getting ready, as he got out of the shower, Peter came in brushing his teeth. Raf was curious, as he looked at him in suit pants 

“Peter, what are you doing?” 

“I forgot to tell you last night, someone offered me a job in homicide and I took it.” Peter said smiling. 

“Back to doing what you did in Chicago?” 

“Yeah, Jack wanted me somewhere more high profile, right after my father died so…” 

“And I had just confessed, so he thought nothing higher profile than a prominent ADA killing a baby?” Raf asked.

“I guess.” Peter sighed.

“Peter it’s been 341 days. Let it go Peter, don’t take this to heart, if I was pissed at you I wouldn’t have made that confession in the bar that first night.” 

Peter just looked at him, like really?

“Okay, I lied, I just wanted to fuck you.......then break your heart into a million pieces, but I fell for you quick and hard.” Raf said.

“Asshole.”

“I’ve always been an asshole, a lovable one, at times.” Raf smirked.

Peter just shook his head. Raf got dressed as Peter finished up. They shared a kiss bye and Raf left first, going straight to the coffee cart and then SVU. Raf walked into a madhouse, seeing Liv at Fin’s desk. Raf could tell she was stressed, he walked up putting his hand on her shoulder

“Demoted?” 

“No Fin and Amanda are in with a perp, Sonny is in my office with his niece.” 

“I’m guessing that’s why I got a text saying get coffee and get here ASAP?” 

Liv looked up, taking her coffee from the tray he was carrying. 

“Yes, Carisi’s niece is the vic, Carisi is beside himself, thanks for the coffee.”

“The others are for Fin, Sonny, and a hot chocolate for his niece.” 

“What have we got?” Raf asked.

“Open and shut DNA, fluids, semen, the whole works.” 

Raf sighed, looking at the board, before handing out the very needed drinks.

20 hours later

Raf walked into his apartment, straight into the bedroom, Peter heard him walking by the bed into the bathroom. He figured it was worse than when Raf had texted him saying he’d be home by midnight, later texting it would be early morning. After a few minutes he felt the bed dip and arms wrap around him, as Rafael sighed. 

“That bad?” 

“Mm. I’ve got to be back at SVU by 10, I would aim to be there by 7. But Liv said she and the squad wouldn’t be there and if she caught me, or anyone else, there before 10 we would be sent home.” 

“Get some sleep.” Peter whispered. 

Peter then heard soft snores, smiling he too fell asleep.

The next Morning  
Peter woke up, he didn’t have anything much going on court till 11. So he watched Raf sleep, Raf woke up looking at him, 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” 

“Don’t need to be in court till 11.” 

Raf hummed, and snuggled closer, it was only 7. They both laid there together for a while before getting up and ready for breakfast at their favorite breakfast place. Later as Raf walked into the precinct, well before 10, he saw Sonny, 

“Thought Liv said not to be here until 10?”

“Could ask you the same.” Sonny said checking his watch.

“I was just going to tell her I’ve only been here for 10 minutes.” 

Sonny didn’t say anything just looked at the paperwork on his desk, Raf sighed, they were together for 3 years probably more if he hadn’t acted out of guilt from his father that night when he flipped the breathing machine off. Raf had found the ring in Sonny’s drawer a week before. 

“I know what I did to you, to us and I’m sorry, for what your niece is going through.” 

“It’s okay Rafael, honestly, I was pissed when I first found out. I’ve moved on. Thank you about my niece, just get the son of a bitch.” 

“You know I will, have you found someone?”

“Yeah a fellow officer in Brooklyn, we went to night school together, then we both decided to stay on the force after Dodds.” Sonny looked at him,

“What?”

“How are you doing? With everything job wise and your new boy toy?” Sonny asked.

“It’s good, he got a job in homicide.” 

“That’s what he did before leaving Chicago, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it was.”

“Rafa, why him? Of all of the guys in New York, why the guy that prosecuted you?”

Raf sighed.

“At first, I wanted him to fall for me, then break his fucking heart for revenge but I fell hard, harder than for any man or woman I’ve ever been in love with.” Raf whispered.

Sonny nodded and looked down.

“Sonny I’m sorry for breaking us up, then the trial, then Peter.” 

Sonny stared at Rafael and seemed to come to a decision.

“I believe you, I’m sorry for being so grumpy. I should have told you before that I now know why you did it. You thought it would be easier for everyone if things went further south and you ended up in jail. I just wished that you thought more of my loyalty and how much I loved you. I would have stood beside you.”

After Rafael’s shock eased,

“It wasn’t like that. I knew you would standby me and I wanted you to. But wanting you to spend what would probably have been the best part of a decade alone just to be there for me was selfish. I couldn’t do that to you, you need to be loved, to be the sunshine in someones life.......”

After clearing his throat Rafael said

“Are you happy with him? I truly hope you are.”

Sonny smiled “I am. Are you?”

“Yes, yes I am.” and they both smiled at each other, pleased they had finally cleared the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Liv, Amanda, and Fin walked in after a few more minutes. They hadn’t got much but they finally caught a lead and Amanda and Fin were going to check it out, Liv called Sonny and Raf into her office. 

“How are the two of you doing working together?” she asked.

Raf and Sonny looked at each other. 

“We’re good lieu, we talked and everything’s okay.” 

Liv nodded. 

“Rafa?” 

“We’re good Liv.” 

The next few weeks

They sent the guy who raped Sonny’s niece to prison. Peter loved his new DA position with homicide. One evening, Liv, Raf, Sonny, Amanda, and Fin were going over details on a new case when Rafael’s phone rang,

“Rafael Barba?” He listened.

“This is Mercy hospital, we have a Peter Stone in surgery, you are listed as his emergency contact.” 

“What happened?” Raf listened, as the others just watched Raf’s face crumble. 

“Yes, okay, I’m on my way.” Raf got up, getting his jacket

“What’s happened, Rafa?” Liv asked.

“Peter’s in the hospital. He was at Rikers.... one of the inmates.....had a knife and he stabbed him, he’s in surgery.”

“I’ll drive.” Sonny said, getting up and grabbing his keys and jackets from his desk.

Raf didn’t hear anything he just followed Sonny to his car, as Sonny drove Raf just stared out the window. 

“I can’t lose him, I already lost one man I love I can’t lose another.” Raf whispered.

Sonny grabbed his hand. 

“You won’t and you never lost me.” 

“I broke up with you, pushed you away same thing.”

“Broke up, you didn’t push me away. I will always be here for you, we’re still friends, at least I hope we are.” Sonny whispered.

Raf squeezed his hand back.

“Thanks Sonny.”

Sonny didn’t say anything as he pulled up to the hospital.

“Go on, I’ll park the car, be right behind you.” 

Raf got out, going into the hospital and straight to the front desk.

“How many I help you?” 

“My boyfriend was just brought in, Peter Stone I’m his emergency contact. Rafael Barba.” 

The woman typed on her computer.

“He’s in surgery, Mr. Barba. I’ll let the surgeon know your waiting for an update.”

Raf sat down as Sonny came in.

“Any news?” 

“In surgery, doctor will be out after.” 

Sonny sat beside him, as they both sat in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Rafael and Sonny sat there close to thirty minutes before the surgeon came out. 

“Rafael Barba?” 

“That’s me.” Raf stood up, shaking his hand. 

“Mr. Stone is in recovery, a nurse will be out soon to take you to him.” 

“How is he?” 

“The knife went through his shoulder. We stopped the bleeding and repaired the tissue. We will need to do some more tests but we don’t think the prognosis for his shoulder is very good.”

Raf didn’t say anything.

“Thank you.” Sonny whispered, shaking his hand.

The doctor walked away, they sat back down, a nurse came out, taking them both to Peter’s room.

“I’ll stay out here, you go on in. I’ll go get us a cup of bad hospital coffee.” Sonny whispered. 

“Thanks Sonny.” Raf went in and sat down beside Peter’s bed. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” 

“How you feeling?” 

Peter just shrugged with his good arm, Raf kissed him. 

Peter looked down at his hands and quietly said, 

“I don’t think you need to be here.” 

“Why?” Raf frowned.

“I think we should see other people.” Peter whispered.

Raf felt his heart drop. 

“Has someone threatened you?” 

“No why would you say that?” Peter looked at him for the first time. 

“Because when a bunch of corrupt CO’s came after me I said the same thing to Sonny.” Raf leaned forward, grabbing his hand and kissed it. 

“A few inmates and co’s were in with each other.” 

“That’s normal for Rikers, didn’t you do your prison history, when you first came to New York?”

“Not exactly.” Peter sighed.

Raf rubbed his arm,

“Is it the same shoulder as your baseball injury?” 

“Yeah...and it hurts worse now, than when I tore it.”

“You didn’t answer my question, have you been threatened?”

Peter sighed deeply.

“No...I haven’t been threatened”

“If you haven’t been threatened why did you try to push me away?”

Peter started fidgeting with the blanket whilst avoiding looking at Raf.

“Peter, please don’t do this. What on earth is wrong”

After what seemed like hours of tense silence Peter started shaking slightly.

“You don’t need to get stuck with a cripple.” The dam burst and the tears came in floods.

Raf just pulled Peter into a bear hug and tried to comfort him.

“Just let it all out. Then you can tell me what this is all about.”

Peter snuggled closer and sobbed into Raf’s neck. Eventually Peter calmed down and pulled away from Raf. 

“I’m okay now. No need to pity me anymore, so just go away.”

Raf stepped back looking like a puppy that had just been kicked. All Peter wanted to do was apologize, but he couldn’t, not now.

“Alright, you want me to leave you alone. If that is what you really want, then I will, on one condition.”

Peter’s heart dropped like a stone. He wanted Raf to go but thought he would fight harder than this.

“What’s the condition.”

Raf looked at Peter who was acting so out of character and wouldn’t even look him in the eye. 

“The condition is that you look me in the eyes and tell me why you want me to go and I want the truth, not what you think will work.”

Peter looked up startled at that.

“What do you mean, the truth.”

“I want you to tell me how bad your shoulder is. I want you to stop trying to do what you think you should do. If it’s bad news just tell me, I love you and I always will...we’ll get through this, together.”

Peter looked up at Raf and saw the earnest look on his face. He then burst into tears,

“I’m so sorry Raf. I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you.”

Raf sat on the edge of the bed on Peters’ good side and hugged him. 

“Hey, come on...I now you’re gay but all this crying is overkill.”

Peter giggled and swatted Raf’s shoulder.

“They told me that the odds are I won’t have much use of my shoulder once it heals. I didn’t want you to stay because you thought you had to.”

Raf pulled away, 

“You can be so stupid sometimes. Why would you think a shoulder injury would make me want to leave you.”

Peter blushed, 

“That move you like during sex, well I won’t be able to do that anymore.”

Raf spluttered and went a bit pink as well. 

“Well in that case, bye and I’ll see you around.” as he started to get up he couldn’t keep a straight face and ended up in giggles.

Peter looked sheepish,

”Okay, I’m an idiot.”

“Yes you are, but you’re my idiot. An idiot I love completely.”

Raf stayed with Peter that night. The next day once they were given all the care instructions, Sonny picked them up and took them home. Raf got Peter comfortable on the couch then asked,

“You hungry?”

“Yes, I’ve had nasty hospital food for the last two days.”

Raf quickly fixed something, bringing out two plates, a scotch and a water, since Peter couldn’t have alcohol with his pain meds. They both ate quickly, Peter not really making eye contact with Raf, they both sat there in silence. Raf got up, taking the plates to the kitchen. Coming out Peter didn’t follow him to the bedroom,

“You coming, mi amor?”

Peter nodded, gently getting up, he also had broken ribs. As they laid down, Peter cuddle close to him as he put his arms around him, Raf ran his finger tips up and down his bare back.

“Raf…”

“Shh. Go to sleep. We are okay.

Peter relaxed, letting sleep take his body, falling asleep in Raf arms, on top of Raf, their legs tangled together. 

Raf lay awake thinking about the last few days. It had been very eventful, he had made peace with Sonny which he hadn’t realized had been weighing on his mind. Peter had been stabbed, then he’d tried to end their relationship out of some misguided chivalry. They had got past that thankfully. The doctors had done a few tests before they discharged Peter and the future for his shoulder wasn’t as bad as they had feared. They were going to be doing a lot of therapy together but that was better than the previous diagnosis. As Raf drifted off he couldn’t help thinking that he’d never been happier.


End file.
